If you allow it Neji Hyuuga
by MusicalNature
Summary: NejixSukio I will relive you of your pain….if you allow it


**Neji& Naruto Cast ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sukio©MusicalNature**

**Listen to Take A Look through my eyes by Phill Collins.**

**My fave ^^ Enjoy. I worked hard on this.**

**----**

"**Look Lee I really don't want to meet anyone on your team, I mean what if they don't like me" You whined as Lee dragged you to the training grounds.**

"**Come on Sukio, its only guy sensei you've met him before and TenTen and Neji"**

**You dug your feet into the ground to come to a halt. Lee turns to see your head bowed, your hair covering your face. "Sukio?" **

"**No Lee."**

"**Kio-Chan" Lee said trying to reach you.**

"**Ah Lee you've brought a friend!" A voice echoed in the background startling you a little. You guessed that was Tenten.**

**--**

**Lee dint turn his attention to his approaching team, he just stood watching you, trying to reach out to you. Kio-Chan"**

**His team stood behind him perplexed. **

"**I'm sorry Lee.. I really am" You bowed, and ran away, your blue dress trailing behind you. You knew about Neji Hyuuga, and with the way you look there is no way on earth you would ever let someone like him see your face. Someone as shallow and judgmental as him, who believes anyone but perfect is a looser, a failure, nothing. The satisfaction on his behalf would be to great.**

******

"**Ah Lee, you've brought a friend! TenTen exclaimed as me and her made our way over to him and the figure behind him. As we approached I realised it was a girl. Her hair covered her face as she had her head bowed. Her dress was familiar as were the magnolia boots that enveloped her feet. "Kio-Chan" Lee whispered as he extended his hand to her. That's it now I know why she's so familiar. I've never heard her speak or ever seen her face, yet somehow I was drawn to her every time she was in the compound it felt as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulders like a light shone over me. I was slightly unnerved by Lee's toned down personality, it was so much more gentle. Her body trembled a little and I noticed her feet shift. "I'm Sorry Lee.. I really am" Her gentle voice echoed in the field, she bowed before running away from us, towards the forest. Me and TenTen exchanged looks as Lee turned around sighing looking at the ground.**

"**Lee shouldn't you go after her" TenTen offered wearily.**

"**No, That's Sukio for you.. Sometimes she needs her peace, if I followed right away it would probably unease her even more" He muttered.**

"**What was wrong with the girl anyway, what idiotic reason could she have to run away" You muttered rudely.**

**Apparently this was all Lee could take. His body shook fiercely his hands balled tightly into fists. He lifted his head sharply to glare at me.**

"**You!" He shouted. **

**I blinked perplexed, *What the hell does he mean***

"**You, because of you, you were the reason she ran" He said walking past me and Tenten and began kicking and punching the kicking posts.**

**I felt a small pang in my chest…..*me…….***

"**Me?" You snorted obnoxiously.**

**He stopped.**

"**Sukio is the most beautiful person I know, but her face…..is not the same as everyone else's and because of your higher than thou attitude she ran because she didn't want to be judged by you and told she was a failure" **

**You were shocked to say the least.**

**He turned to look at you fiercely.**

"**It is because of you Neji Hyuga that she refuses to show her face" His eyes showed determination, as if to assure his sincerity.**

**I stood my mind blank before turning and running into the forest. I could here TenTen shout after me but ignored it.**

"**Byakugan!" I scanned the tree tops. Nothing. I was about to give up until….There. **

**On an old tree trunk, that's her there. I slowed down to a walk. *Ill set this right* I thought determinedly.**

**You sat on an old tree trunk, abused by those who pass through, scarred by people who take their anger out on it. You ran your delicate fingers over it "Poor tree" You muttered picking up a flower and rolling it between your fingers. You felt a presence closing in on you fast before slowing down to a walk. "Lee, you should be training, you can go back I'm fine I Prom-" You cut yourself off as you turned and came face to face with none other than Neji Hyuga. Your emerald eyes widened as you stared into his milky white eyes. *Oh no* His eyes were wide, you turned to run but felt a light pressure on your wrist. You bowed your head. You assumed his eyes widened in disgusted, boy could you be more wrong. He slowly tilted your face up to face his, your eyes downcast, you didn't want to see that reaction again.**

"**Sukio, was it?" You nodded slowly.**

"**Lee said you ran because of me….is that true?" You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to move from his grasp but he refused to let you go.**

**The light shined through the trees revealing the scar that covered all of your right eye and cheek. A slight gasp was heard on his behalf, tearing you apart slowly.**

**You snatched your hand from his finally, and just as you were about to run a firm arm snaked its way around your back holding you in place. That was It you couldn't take anymore, "Get your hands off me!!" You screamed in desperation. Shock filled his eyes as his mouth hung a gape. "Just get off me, I don't need someone like YOU telling me what I am or what my future is" A snarl escaped his throat and he pushed you roughly against a tree arms either side of your head. In this position you realised how tall and handsome he really was. He was a full head taller than you and his muscles were noticeable through his baggy sleeves. However at this point you were too angry to be afraid and you were totally oblivious to the light blush tinting your skin. "Someone like me?" He snarled. "Yes someone like you!!" You screamed in his face tears erupting from your glistening orbs. He pulled back a little his face blank once again yet a hint of curiosity was seen. He awaited in silence for you too continue. "YOU judge everyone, YOU hate everyone who isn't the definition of perfection, YOU hate everyone unlike YOU, when in fact YOU are NOTHING special, who cares if your one of the best ninja in Konoha and the strongest Byakugan wielder what does that say about YOUR life? Nothing, just that fighting and violence and cruelty is what you thrive on!! Its people like you that done this to my face!!" You were loosing yourself in this and saying more than you had ever said to anyone. Unknowing to you Neji's heart was being ripped into a million pieces at your words and he self remorse for the clear pain you felt deep inside. That was something he knew about. " Because of people like YOU, I HATE life, and because of people like YOU I FEAR life itself and will go through it alone, Because of ALL This I am seen as Disgusting, I HATE YOU!! You screamed, your tears now a constant stream down your face. You pushed him away with all the strength you could muster in your current hysteric state. **

**With ought Warning a hand grabbed your wrist tightly, span you around and before you had a chance to react a pair of surprisingly delicate lips crashed upon yours like waves on a shore. Your eyes grew wide and the tears increased as your heart began to pound in your chest. He pulled away slightly and wiped your tears from your face with his thumbs. **

"**I've always found you beautiful" He said caressing your scar. You flinched away a little lowering your head with your eyes closed. **

**Unknowing to you a small smile graced his features, his eyes filled with love and adoration. A second went by and you felt a pressure on your forehead and his hands reaching behind you, it felt like he was tying something behind your head. His hands removed themselves from behind your head and you felt something push your hair from your eyes. You opened them slowly to see the face of the one person you had always secretly loved. It was then you noticed the bandage around his forehead and his absent headband. You slowly moved your hand up to your head and felt it there. He had used it as a hair band to push your hair back.**

"**Your very brave, and in my eyes and I'm sure many others, beautiful" Your eyes widened your mouth agape. " I don't know what happened to you, and I'm sorry you feel that way about me and people, however you are wrong, fighting isn't all my life, I would like it if you would be apart of my life too….if you would allow it" Tears flowed down your cheek as a small smile spread across your face.**

"**Beautiful, simple beautiful" He smiled his hand resting on your scared cheek.**

**Without thinking you flung your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pouring all your love, agony and secret sadness into it. He smirked against the kiss.**

**Moments passed and you both relieved yourself from the kiss only for him to pull you into his chest. "Your very brave Sukio, but please let me be the brave one for you, even if it is only sometimes, I know what its like to be scared and feel an unspoken agony but I swear I will relive you of your pain….if you allow me" He words were soft against your skin. You smiled up and him and gently reached up and pushed his bandaged from his forehead. "Only if you let me steal some of yours" You smiled, reaching up and kissing his curse mark gently, he trembled under your lips.**

"**Very well, He smiled kissing your scar before catching your lips once more in a delicate yet fiery kiss. For the first time you both felt relived of all the pain you had ever felt. You both felt free.**

"**So when are Neji and Lee back?" TenTen asked with a small blush on her face.**

"**Hmm well they should be back today in fact" You said placing your finger on your chin. You looked over at your best friend to see her looking away a defiant blush on her face. A small giggle erupted from your throat as you covered your mouth with your hand. **

"**God, I've missed your laugh" A voice behind you whispered against your hair. His cool breath felt on your neck, through his hair. A smile erupted on your face. Before you could react you were spun around and into one of the most passionate kisses it was enough to make the people surrounding you to blush, even the sky was tinted in pinks and reds. You both released each other and you giggled. Neji's eyes smiled fondly at you, his lover. You felt your hair shift and a small pressure on your head.**

**You reached up smiling and felt a small yet delicate hair band situated on your head.**

"**I finally found the perfect one, now you wont have to hide your beautiful face" You blushed and turned away, unsure. "Please don't be shy, you look lovely" He kissed your cheek delicately and then your closed eye before taking your hand in his before pulling you along. "Besides no one would dare say anything, because If they did they will be the sorriest person alive" You giggled at his threat and happily complied, running a little to catch up to him. Leaving a smiling TenTen and Lee with a Matching blush on their faces.**


End file.
